


Anger Management

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, M/M, Mild Gore, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 06:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1768162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After <i>Lover's Walk</i>, Spike finds Oz working through some anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Slippery when wet
> 
> For Andy. I had originally entitled this Fight or Fuck, but that’s not really appropriate for young eyes. I hope you like this, hon. Un-betaed. Any and all mistakes are mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Spike was on his way out of town to find Dru when he smelled it. Blood. A lot of blood. Curious, he pulled over and followed the scent. He found the witch’s boyfriend venting on whatever he could find.

The ground was slippery with blood and viscera and the wolf also wore a healthy coat of the stuff. Spike admired the sheer rage with which the boy fought and didn’t hesitate to stake a fledge sneaking up on him. Oz turned with a snarl and Spike smiled.

Fight or fuck? Oz attacked and Spike laughed.

Maybe a bit of both.

-30-


End file.
